Hundun Fengge
Intro Not much is really know about Hundun's past and where he came from and how he came into existence. What we do know is that his mother was a researcher for the Magic Council. The accepted story of Hundun's conception is that he is the product of a rape , But his mother was unable to identify her attacker because the dark mage was exceptionally good at memory charms. Because of his mysterious father Hundun is exceptionally gifted in learning Dark Magic and even has a 6th sense ability to sniff out mages who use dark magic. Physical Description Hundun is 6 foot 7 and three hundred and thirty pounds with long and shaggy black hair. Because of his occupation as a Rune Knight Hundun has many scars , Including one over his left eye where a dark mage who used requip nearly removed his eye. Hundun usually wears Armor fashioned out of pearl and steel with the Rune Knight symbol on the center of the armor. He is usually mistaken for a pirate. The 4 Tiers of Hundun's Mind Long before Hundun reaches his 18th birthday 3 light guild masters gathered together to seal Hunduns mind into 4 pieces so that Hundun would learn his magics slowly and one at a time. These masters feared that should hundun learn all of them at one time he would become evil and possibly an unstoppable force that Fiore has never seen. Trivia *Hundun loves spicy food *Hundun HATES snakes...Though he uses a snake soul animal possesion *Hundun hates guns..he feels they take away the fun of combat. *Hunduns passion for torturing dark mages is said to be surpassed by nodody. Quotes " You can travel great distances looking for answers to your lifes greatest quesstions...But ultimately the greatest answer to any question is how deep your willing to look in yourself to find who you truly are." " Never trust someone that says they have all the answers." "I'm not a flipping pirate!!!!" Made a Rune Knight When Hundun turned 22 The Fiore Magic Council recruited Hundun into the Rune Knights because of his hatred of illegal dark guilds and his extreme hate of evil. As a Rune Knight Hundun isn't known for his mercy , He takes pride in his ability to torture and cause pain to all who have cause misery and loss for the innocent citizens of fiore. He is highly decorated and recognized by the other members of the Rune Knights. Start of a Journey 4 years into his career as a Rune Knight he got word on a possible lead onto who his father is and where he might be heading. Though the council wasn't sure he believed that a possibility is better than not knowing at all. From that day on he's ventured out into the world fighting dark guilds and evil everywhere he's went. Skills * Jeet Kun Do master * Hand to hand combat master * Expert Tracker * Dark Magic 6th sense * Master of Ax fighting * Master of Sword Fighting * Extremely knowledgeable about poisons Magic Shadow Magic * Shadow Fist: This spell envelopes Hunduns fist in pure shadow , Upon activation of this spell a black seal is seen above hundun. * Shadow Armor: This spell covers Hunduns entire body in shadow , This armor is extremely durable and in fact can only be dissipated by light magic. * Shadow Blade: Hundun covers his sword with shadow magic. * Shadow Body: with this spell Hundun turns his entire body into a shadow and is able to travel from place to place at great speeds. * Shadow Blast: Hundun concentrates his shadow magic into one giant beat (about the size of a boat) and fires it at his enemy , This spell puts out the same pressure as a plane lifting off. Telepathy Magic This type of magic allows Hundun to communicate long distances with team mates or fellow Rune Knights Animal Possession * Snake Soul: When Hundun summons this soul his entire body is covered in scales (about the durability of steel) . * Crocodile Soul: With this spell Hundun gains the mouth of a crocodile and is able to put out a massive amount of bite force. * Spider Soul: hundun grows a spiders Thorax and is able to spin web like a spider. * Shark soul: Hundun gainst the ability to swim and breathe underwater. * Rabbit Soul: Hundun grows rabbits ears and is able to hear at great distances. * Gorilla Soul: Hundun grows Gorilla arms and is able to use its great strength * Falcon Soul : hundun grows the eyes and wings of a Falcon and gains the ability to fly and see great distances . Requip Swords * Orc Blade: Hundun can summon a blade forged of Orc steel into battle. * Elven Blade: Hundun can summon a blade made of Elven steel into battle * Dragon Steel Blade: Hundun can summon a blade made of dragons steel into battle , It is capable of harming dragons. * Poisoned Blade: Hundun summons a blade that has poison magic laced onto its edge into battle. * Pirates Cutlass: Hundun summons his signature sword into battle It is light and well balanced. * Fire Soul: This blade uses fire magic. * Water soul: This blade uses water magic. * Thunder Soul: This blade uses Thunder magic * Demon Soul: This blade is infused with demonic energy * Angelic Blade: A blade hundun can only summon in Personification of the arch angel mode. Personification of the arch angel Heavens Hand: Hunduns fist is enveloped with holy magic , When it makes contact with a dark mage or dark item it is capable of lifting curses and driving out dark magic. Heavens Blast: With this spell 7 holy seals appear over Hunduns head and he charges a blast of holy energy. This blast is capable of killing demons. Heavens Wings: This spell makes Hundun grow wings made of Holy light energy , It can be used as an offensive spell when Hundun flaps his wings in a mighty burst which produces F2 level tornado winds. Angelic Blade: A blade capable of disabling dark mages with a few slashes.